


Is There Something On Keith's Face?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Well? Is there? Keith wants to know. Lance of course has an answer--but not in the literal sense.Oneshot/drabble





	Is There Something On Keith's Face?

Lance couldn't help it. He knew it was wrong to stare, just like it was wrong to point, but right now had to be an exception, right? Keith was honestly so cute. And he didn't even know it! Lance wasn't going to be caught staring either--pfft, of course not! So everything was going to be fine--

"Lance what the heck?" Lance froze. Shit maybe he was caught just now. How was that even possible? He was a master at this sort of thing...most of the time, at least. "Is there something on my face? Why are you staring at me?"

"Yeah, actually, there is..." Lance mumbled without thinking. Keith's eyes widened. 

"What?! What is it?!" He wiped at his face too, which made him look even cuter! If that was even possible, I mean. 

"...just a whole lot of gorgeous."

"I hate you Lance." Keith got up quickly, but just so he wouldn't see him blushing. 


End file.
